Exit signs are often installed at various locations throughout buildings to guide people toward exits from the buildings and to identify building exits. In some cases, exit signs create visual disturbances of the space at which the exit signs are installed. For example, the overall appearance of an exit sign may not blend well with some aspects of the space at which an exit sign is installed. To illustrate, the shape, color, and/or texture of an exit sign may clash with the wall color, entrances, etc. Thus, it may be desirable to have exit signs that blend with the overall environment in which the exit signs are installed.